customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary's Worse Birthday Ever! (Thevideotour1's version)
Zachary's Worse Birthday Ever! is the 59th episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on November 25, 1993. Plot Preston and Wendy don't let Zachary have a birthday for all the troublemaking that he made. Cast *Zachary (Matthew Bartilson) *Preston (Steve Whitmire) *Wendy (Cathy Moriarty) *Grace (Alexandra Picatto) *Lana (Tiffany Burton) *Denny (Rory Culkin) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *John (Bob West) *Lillian (Janice Karman) *Leo (Alec Baldwin) *Ashley (Patty Wirtz) *Mitch (Brian O'Connor) *Amy (Catherine O'Hara) *Tracy (Mary Bartram) *Andrew (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Bryan (Chris Rowan) *Colleen (Kate Sargeant) *Danielle (Suzanne Mikawa) *Hilda (Jessica DiCicco) *Jacqueline (Alisa Reyes) *Jason (Elijah Wood) *Kurt (Alex Vincent) *Lacey (Maxey Whitehead) *Leslie (Helen Chan) *Lucas (Brendan Moore) *Matt (Justin Wong) *Nina (Bre Seltzer) *Ronnie (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Tiffany (Larisa Oleynik) *Wallace (Joey Simmrin) *Veronica (Judith Wall) *Mr. O'Connor (David Spade) (flashback only) *Mrs. Carrington (Bitty Schram) (flashback only) Sound Effects Used *H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Crash Train Car Mix PE111601 (Heard thrice in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Used as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Fire Medium Roar Hiss PE052201 (Heard once throughout the scene where Preston and Wendy burns The Blob remake on VHS in the fireplace) *Hollywoodedge, Man Laughs Hard Stea CRT022801 (Used as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Used as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Preston takes Zachary's birthday list away from Zachary) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (Heard once when Wendy throws The Blob remake on VHS in the fireplace) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 (Heard once in a flashback scene when Zachary is about to smash the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas with a sledgehammer) *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 10 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 11 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 12 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 13 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 14 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 15 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 16 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 17 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 18 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 19 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 20 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 21 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 22 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 23 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 24 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 25 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 26 (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *SKYWALKER GLASS, SMASH - LARGE WINDOW CRASH (Heard once in a flashback scene when Zachary smashes the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas with a sledgehammer) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG BOING (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 21: FULL MIX, SAD, SLOW TEMPO *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 22: FULL MIX, SAD, LONELY, SLOW TEMPO *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH XYLO ZIP (Heard once in a flashback scene when things are being destroyed by Zachary from all the horrid heavy metal) Trivia *Filming for this episode took place on June 1993. *The list of things Zachary wants for his birthday before he gets grounded are: *#Beetlejuice on VHS *#Disney's Honey, I Blew Up the Kid on VHS *#The Addams Family on VHS *#FernGully: The Last Rainforest on VHS *#Black Tie White Noise CD by David Bowie *#Tyco Watch It Bake Oven & 3-Minute Ice Cream Maker *#Tyco Jurassic Park Survival Chase Race Track Set *#Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me VHS *#Sound Swing Bat *#Super Mario Kart on SNES *Zachary got grounded for 2 months. *Another time where some scenes are slowed down. It is where Zachary smashes the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas with a sledgehammer during the flashback scene of the said event. Quotes Quote 1: *Zachary: Mom and dad, I finished my birthday list. *Preston: What're you even talking about, Zachary?! You are not getting a birthday! *Zachary: But, dad, it's my birthday and I called my friends and invited them all and I'm getting presents as well. * Preston: You stupid! You don't even have any friends, you little liar! And the reason why you're not having a birthday this year is because you got in trouble at school on Thursday and got detention! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary was in detention) *Zachary: Where am I? *Mrs. Carrington: Welcome to detention! *Zachary: Detention!? *Mr. O'Connor: That's right, Zachary! You're having a bad day because you were hitting the teacher! *Zachary: Damn you, Mr. O'Connor!! *(cuts back to the real life) *Wendy: And yesterday, you destroyed the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas which costs us $20 because of you and we had to pay for the tape for all the damages you caused! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary destroyed the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas) *Zachary: (holds the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas in his right hand and a hammer in his left hand) This movie sucks! I'm getting rid of it! (puts it onto the grass and smashes it with a sledgehammer) *Wendy: Zachary, how dare you destroy the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas! That costs $20! *Preston: Now we'll have to pay for the tape for all the damages you caused! *(cuts back to the real life) *Preston: And also, you got into big trouble on Monday at school because you we're playing loud rock music in class, head banging and destroying things from all the horrid heavy metal! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary was playing "Seasons in the Abyss" by Slayer in class, head banging and destroying things from all the horrid heavy metal) *(Mr. O'Connor covering his ears) *(Zachary's classmates screaming) *Danielle: IT'S TOO LOUD!!! *Jason: HE'S WRECKING THE WHOLE SCHOOL!!! *(all the things in Mr. O'Connor's class are being destroyed by the loud, heavy metal music that Zachary is playing) *(cuts back to the real life) *Preston: And you even had a pop quiz on Tuesday and you failed big time! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary failed at a pop quiz) *Mr. O'Connor: Zachary, I'm giving you an "F" for failing at a pop quiz! Go to the principal's office right now! *Zachary: What?! You're insane!! *(cuts to a flashback scene where Zachary was watching The Blob remake at nighttime) *Preston: And last week, you watched The Blob remake at nighttime when we said "no." It was way too scary for your siblings and they have scary nightmares every night because of you... *(Grace, Lana and Denny screaming) *Preston: ...and they had to sleep in their bedrooms for a whole week! *(Grace, Lana and Denny go to their bedrooms to sleep there) *(cuts back to the real life) *Preston: Oh, and that movie is rated R and you're too young to be watching it and even your siblings don't like it when you watch rated PG, PG-13 and R movies and even movies you like! *Zachary: But Dad, The Blob remake was awesome and I own it on VHS as well! *Preston: No way! Your mom and I'll be burning that in the fireplace and you'll never see that movie again! *Zachary: No no no! Don't burn it! I love that movie! *Preston: No no! You've been watching too much scary and gory movies and also, you're not getting a birthday this year for all the horrible stuff you caused last week! *Zachary: No! No! NOOOOOOOO!! *Preston: Look, we don't care how you feel and you're still getting junk on your birthday and go to your room now! *Zachary: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Quote 2: *(wipes to Preston and Wendy burning The Blob remake on VHS in the fireplace. Preston has a fireplace lighter, Wendy has The Blob remake on VHS and the fireplace is all set up) *Preston: Well, Wendy, I've set up the fireplace. Looks like Zachary's been watching too much scary and gory movies. *Wendy: Yeah, Preston. We must burn The Blob VHS in the fireplace right now. *(Wendy throws The Blob remake on VHS in the fireplace and the flames burn the tape) *(party hat transition to a view of Zachary's house) *Zachary: I still can't believe I'm not getting a birthday again. *(party hat transition to Zachary in his bedroom) *Zachary: Thanks to mom and dad. They do this stuff every time I do something really bad and I hate that so much. *Preston: Zachary. We've got a present for you. *Zachary: Is it all the stuff I wanted to have on my list ever since before my birthday? *Preston: No. It's better. *Zachary: What is it? *Preston: YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 2 MONTHS!!! *Zachary: How dare you trick me?! My presents got to be grounded! *Wendy: THAT'S RIGHT, ZACHARY! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA HAVE ANY BIRTHDAY PARTIES AGAIN UNTIL YOUR PUNISHMENT'S OVER! *Preston: I AGREE WITH YOUR MOTHER! (takes Zachary's birthday list away from Zachary) *Zachary: HEY!! GIMME BACK MY BIRTHDAY LIST!! *Preston: NO WAY! I'M ERASING THIS GARBAGE AND YOUR MOM AND I ARE WRITING AN APOLOGY LETTER TO BLOCKBUSTER SAYING THAT YOU'RE SORRY FOR DESTROYING THE VIDEOCASSETTE OF 3 NINJAS! *(Preston and Wendy leave) *Zachary: Well, this sucks. Mom and Dad tricked me about them having a birthday present for me and my present got to be grounded and they're also going to erase my birthday list and write an apology letter to Blockbuster saying that I'm sorry for destryoing the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas. This is the worst birthday ever and my life is miserable. *Preston: ZACHARY! SHUT UP AND GO TO BED RIGHT NOW! *Zachary: Aw, okay. (goes to bed) Quote 3: *(the children are being bored outside) *Lacey: Poor Zachary. He has been a bad behavior last night. *Ronnie: How come Zachary is grounded for 1 month? *Hilda: Well, the reason why Zachary is grounded for 1 month is because he didn't getting a birthday for all the troublemaking he caused last week. *Andrew: How come? *Hilda: First of all, he got in big trouble at school on Thursday and got detention. *Lucas: Anything else? *Hilda: Yesterday, he destroyed the VHS copy of 3 Ninjas which costs me and Preston $20 because of him and his parents had to pay for the tape for all the damages he caused! *Jacqueline: Okay. Tell us more. *Hilda: Also, he got into big trouble on Monday at school because he was playing loud rock music in class, head banging and destroying things from all the horrid heavy metal. *Veronica: Oh, my God! That's terrible! *Hilda: He even had a pop quiz on Tuesday and he failed big time! *Matt: Whoa! That's not good. *Hilda: And last week, he watched The Blob remake at nighttime when his parents said "no." It was way too scary for Grace, Lana and Denny and they have scary nightmares every night because of him and and they had to sleep in their bedrooms for a whole week. That movie is rated R and Zachary is too young to be watching it and even Grace, Lana and Denny don't like it when he watches rated PG, PG-13 and R movies and even movies he likes. *Wallace: After that, what did his parents do? *Hilda: They burned The Blob VHS in the fireplace and Zachary will never see that movie ever again. *Nina: If Zachary can't invite us over to his house for a birthday party, I'm afraid we'll hafta postpone the party for 2 months. *Colleen: Great idea, Nina. *Jason: We should teach Zachary a lesson. Quote 4: *(Lana is bored outside with nothing to do) *(other children (who are hopping on their pogo sticks) arrive) *Lana: What are you doing here? *Jason: None of your business. *(the children leave) *Lana: Hmph. *(fades to the park with birds chirping outside) *(the children are walking on the grass) *Colleen: We can't go to Zachary's birthday party because he is grounded for 2 months. *Wallace: Yeah, but we can play at the park. *Andrew: As a matter of fact, let's do something here. Quote 5: *(2 months later, )